<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Sleeps by wwwhttps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704294">She Sleeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhttps/pseuds/wwwhttps'>wwwhttps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhttps/pseuds/wwwhttps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot set pre calamity and post calamity, exploring the different ways Zelda falls asleep while in the presence of her ever present appointed knight, Link. Zelink, as always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Sleeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright now I'm pretty proud of this one, I wrote it sometime in October aha.. Anyways here you go, you can also find my tumblr at wwwhttps (same thing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the princess falls asleep in Link's presence is with a door between them, having recently been shut forcefully in his face.</p><p>He couldn't blame her, it was his first night on guard duty, only hours after being appointed as her knight. She had made her dislike of him clear from the start, the way her eyes burned holes into the back of his head when she thought he didn't feel it.</p><p>But he did, the hairs on the back of his neck rose whenever anyone looked at him for too long, be it a strange sixth sense he was born with as the sword's chosen wielder.</p><p>He sighed, letting his head fall back against her bedroom door for a moment before straightening up, lest someone see him slacking on the job.</p><p>The first thing he learned about the princess that night was that she snored.</p><p>-</p><p>That was how she fell asleep in his presence for weeks. That changed though, when the two of them were forced to embark to each of the four races' corners of Hyrule.</p><p>It was the King's request that Zelda got to know each race, so she would know whose lives were in her hands. Plus, there were goddess springs that she could pray at in hopes to awaken her sacred power.</p><p>And so, the first night away from the castle, they had to stop in the middle of some woods to make camp.</p><p>Link went about his business, foraging for some mushrooms, for he knew the princess wasn't going to offer him the provisions she brought from the castle. He faintly heard her munching on a honeyed crepe as he skewered his hylian shroom with a dirt covered stick.</p><p>He met her gaze briefly as he cooked it over the fire he threw together, before her eyes darted away and she huffed.</p><p>"Where am I supposed to sleep? On this log?" She tapped her fingers on said log, where she sat with her legs crossed.</p><p>Link merely shrugged, pulling his now scorched mushrooms out of the flames before taking a bite, grimacing a little at the earthy taste. Mushrooms were undoubtedly his least favorite thing to eat.</p><p>"Did you at least bring a bedroll? The ground is wet," she continued, annoyance seeping in her tone as if Link was responsible for earlier's light rain.</p><p>Link nodded to his bag which was leaning against the log where she sat. Did she plan to sleep on the ground or the log? He doubted the log was stable enough.</p><p>The princess dug in his pack and pulled out the only bedroll. "You only brought one? Where are you supposed to sleep?"</p><p><em>You were supposed to bring your own,</em> is what Link wanted to say. But that wouldn't go over well. He shrugged again. "Won't."</p><p>Besides, they were in the middle of some dark woods. He probably wouldn't sleep regardless, knowing what kind of monsters could be lurking nearby.</p><p>Zelda looked surprised that he answered with an actual word. He supposed it was the first time he spoke in her presence. Her surprise was fleeting, though, as she went right back to indifference as she laid out the bedroll on the ground next to the log. She didn't bother braiding her hair for the night like she usually did. Instead, she went right to laying down on the hard ground. She made a noise of disdain before grabbing Link's pack to lay her head on, a makeshift pillow.</p><p>"Well, goodnight."</p><p>Link made noncommittal a noise of acknowledgment, before turning his back on her to keep watch. But the only thing he heard that night was the soft snores of the girl a few feet away.</p><p>-</p><p>Weeks passed like that, with Link only getting sleep when they passed through small settlements, or when he fell asleep by accident while sitting. His favorite nights were the ones spent in Rito Village, despite the bad company. Nothing was more comfortable than a Rito-down bed. It felt like sleeping on a cloud.</p><p>Going to the present, it was one of those days where Link had little sleep. The two of them were at Kara Kara Bazaar, which was freezing cold at night, with Link being exposed to the elements. He didn't get to sleep in the inn, for it was full, the princess getting the last bed. But it didn't matter.</p><p>He was wide awake now. The princess was in danger. He could feel it.</p><p>She had gone missing a few moments prior, as she usually did. She slipped out of Link's presence more often than he liked to admit.</p><p>But then moments after he started looking, he heard her yell. There, a little ways away from the bazaar, the princess was running from three pursuers. Yiga.</p><p>She eventually tripped, and the clansmen surrounded her, one of them raising his sickle to attack.</p><p>Running on adrenaline alone, Link downed the would-be killer, with a clean slice of his throat. The blood was hard to see, blending in with the red of his suit. He glared at the other two, menacingly, Master Sword raised. He could once again feel Zelda's gaze boring into his back.</p><p>Once the two other attackers vanished, likely sensing his burning rage, he turned to her. With the sun going down, she was casted in his shadow against the sands. Her eyes were wonderstruck. A tad uncomfortable, Link offered out his hand for her to take. She took it without reluctance, letting him help her to her feet.</p><p>"Are you okay, princess?" He found himself rasping, the most words he ever used at once. He looked her over for any scratches, afraid that the Yiga had already done damage before he spotted them.</p><p>"No, I mean yes, thanks to you," she answered, her voice shaking, obviously affected by the events that just occurred. Link frowned, noticing that she was shivering. He grabbed her wrist gently, giving her a tug, signaling that he wanted her to head back to the bazaar.</p><p>He kept an eye on her as they made their way back. Her steps were shaky, so Link put a steadying hand on her back, to which she gave him a genuine small smile.</p><p>Back at the bazaar, Link sat her down in the inn, as the nightly chill began to set in. She was looking blankly ahead, her nails digging into her palms as she relived the events in her head beside him.</p><p>Link grabbed her hands, uncurling them so she would stop hurting herself, before swiping his thumb over the top of one. "You're safe."</p><p>Zelda shook her head. "I keep seeing it. What if they had gotten me? What would happen to everyone that was counting on me? I would have failed them, just as I am now. It just would have been earlier."</p><p>"Don't say that," Link said, taking his hand away. "You should rest."</p><p>"I will if you stay next to me. I don't.. I don't trust this place." Her voice was small as she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.</p><p>Link nodded, understanding. He then felt the princess lay her head on his shoulder. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His senses were suddenly overwhelmed by her. In his next breath, he could smell the soaps she used in Gerudo Town. She smelled heavenly.</p><p>His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. She shifted, her body relaxing more into him, and Link felt like he was on fire wherever her body made contact with his.</p><p>A few moments passed, before he felt her trembling. He sighed, before bringing his arm around her to rest on her hip. She didn't even stiffen, like he expected her to. He rubbed her hip soothingly, until she stopped trembling and her breath evened out. She was asleep.</p><p>Link took this opportunity to look at her, careful not to bump his chin into her head. She looked peaceful in her sleep, untroubled by the conscious world's demands of her. Link decided he liked this version of her, and from that moment on he would try to get her to come out when she was awake.</p><p>With a gentle hand, he brushed her hair out of her face. She stirred a little, making Link's heart stop, before she muttered something and nuzzled further into his shoulder.</p><p>Link, with his head leaning on the wall, eventually succumbed to sleep. </p><p>When he woke up in the morning with drool on his shoulder, he wasn't even mad.</p><p>-</p><p>Link huffed as he watched Zelda kneel in the freezing cold waters of the Spring of Wisdom. It was the evening of her seventeenth birthday, and she was on her last attempt at praying to the goddess for her powers.</p><p>"Please," she begged, her teeth already chattering as she looked up at the large statue. Link fought the urge to pull her out and cover her in blankets. Her white dress barely covered her. "Tell me what I have to do."</p><p>There was silence, the only sound being of the spring's churning water. Then, a splash as Zelda dropped her hands to her sides. Link cringed as he watched her get sprayed by the needle-like water. </p><p>"This is pointless!" She exclaimed. Link wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or the goddess, so he remained still and silent. "I've prayed so many times I've lost count, and what do I have to show for it? <em>Nothing</em>. The gossip mongers are right, I'll be the heir to nothing but failure."</p><p>Her teeth were chattering more now, and Link could see her violent shudders. He had to get her out. Her breath caught as she was preparing to say something else, but instead she stumbled, submerging herself almost entirely in the hypothermia-inducing waters.</p><p>Link threw the Master Sword aside as he raced in after her.</p><p>She was coughing weakly when he pulled her into his arms. He barely noticed the cold waters as he took her to dry ground. He held her close, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up even a little.</p><p>"Link," she said through her chattering teeth.</p><p>"Shh," Link shushed her, pulling her closer to his own warmth, wishing he could swap her coldness for his heat. "Don't speak, you need to save your energy to get warm."</p><p>Zelda nodded weakly, understanding. Her skin was cold to the touch. She needed more covering her from the elements. So, Link pulled off his tunic, before wrapping it around her arms. He felt the chill immediately start biting at his skin. Was this how she felt? That simply wouldn't do.</p><p>Link glanced around at his surroundings. There was a bundle of sticks not too far away. Using the bow he had on his back, he shot them with a fire arrow, grinning when they ignited into a sizable fire. Hooking his right arm under Zelda's legs, he hoisted her up and brought her over to the blaze.</p><p>"My legs," Zelda said hoarsely. Link nearly smacked himself for being so stupid. Her legs were submerged the longest! He laid her down gently before assessing her legs. A nagging part of his mind reminded him that he was touching the princess' bare legs, which could get him executed if anyone knew. He pushed it away, this was necessary for her to <em>keep</em> her legs.</p><p>Luckily, he didn't see any frostbite. Her legs were just frigid and still damp. He racked his brain on how to fix this, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Zelda tugged him lightly.</p><p>"L-Lay down w-with me," she pleaded. "It's s-still t-too cold."</p><p>Not one to deny the princess' orders, Link stretched out against her back, before pulling her body close. His arms wrapped around hers which were still covered by his tunic. Then, an idea came to him and he entangled his legs with hers, rubbing them together.</p><p>With the combined efforts of him and the fire, Zelda soon stopped trembling. Link breathed a sigh of relief, before burying his face in her hair.</p><p>He stiffened when he realized what he just did. But Zelda didn't seem to notice. It was confirmed when he heard her soft snores. She was asleep? How in Hylia's name...</p><p>Link let the princess take a short nap, before he shook her awake. The sooner they were off this mountain, the better.</p><p>She looked a little sheepish as he pulled his tunic back on. But there was something else in her eyes when he offered her a hand to help her down the mountain. Something warmer.</p><p>-</p><p>Link stared ahead into Hateno Village as it darkened for the night. Only a few lanterns stayed lit, and he focused on the light that pulsated from them.</p><p>He was outside of his house, sitting on his fence lost in thought. The princess was inside, asleep in his bed, safe and sound. She had only just been saved from her prison, she deserved to sleep comfortably. It had taken a little arguing for her to give in to sleeping there. She wanted to sleep on the floor, with Link in his bed.</p><p>
  <em>"You just fought evil's incarnate!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you were fighting it for 100 years!"</em>
</p><p>But now she rested, and Link reflected on the past year he spent since he awakened without a single memory.</p><p>He wasn't lying when he told her he remembered her. At least not really. He thought he remembered enough, be it the memories she gave him through the pictures. What else could he need to know? He was her knight, she hated him in the beginning but soon began to see him as her greatest confidant. As for his own feelings?</p><p>He had loved her then, and he loved her now. Link had no doubt about that. When she had appeared on that field after the battle, his breath felt like it had been knocked out of him. She was as beautiful as ever, and he was prepared to die for her if need be. He had surely proven that, going up against the greatest threat Hyrule has ever faced.</p><p>And his memories, he could feel what he felt during them, as he lived through each moment a second time. The way he'd hang on to every word she said, even if he didn't quite understand the topic she was talking about. How he would savor each smile she gave him. The way his heart stuttered when she touched him. How—</p><p>His thoughts were cut off by a familiar wail from inside. Zelda. Link's heart sped up, was she hurt? Did a Yiga clan member teleport inside? He tore his gaze away from the now extinguished lanterns, and raced inside the small abode.</p><p>After assessing that there was no immediate threat, Link climbed the stairs to the loft where she was supposed to be sleeping peacefully. Instead, she lay there thrashing in her sleep, tears streaming from her eyes. Link lowered a hand to her shoulder, gently shaking her.</p><p>"Zelda, wake up," he prompted, but to no avail. She gasped out Ganon's name, shrinking back. He tried again, shaking her more forcefully. "Zelda! Wake up! It's over."</p><p>It worked, thank Hylia. Her eyes shot open, red with tears as they landed on her knight. She took a stuttering breath, putting a hand on top of his on her shoulder.</p><p>"Link," she breathed out. "You're here, we really did it?"</p><p>"Yes, we did it. We beat him. Ganon is gone, it's just you and me here, in my house in Hateno Village." Link explained as he brought his hand away, but Zelda's followed as she intertwined their fingers. His heart skipped a beat and his face warmed considerably.</p><p>Zelda took a few more grounding breaths. "Just you and me, Link and Zelda. Good," she looked down at their hands, before giving his a light squeeze which he returned. Perhaps grounding herself more with physical touch.</p><p>"Go back to sleep, princess," Link told her softly, lightly separating their hands. He moved to step away from the bed, when Zelda grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Please, don't leave me again," she begged in a whisper. Link didn't know if she meant a few minutes ago, or a hundred years ago. But the effect was the same.</p><p>"Never again," Link promised her, sitting down, intending to sit there all night if he had to. But then Zelda tugged on his wrist, trying to pull him down. "Princess, I don't think I should."</p><p>"It's Zelda," she said. "And why not? It's not like we haven't shared body heat before."</p><p>"But—" Link sighed in resignation. "Okay... move over."</p><p>Zelda's face lit up in a way that made Link's heart swell, before she scooted over as much as the bed would allow her to. Link then lowered himself down next to her, before quickly noticing that the bed was far too small for two people. Zelda was noticeably pressed too much up against the wall as she tried to respect a good distance.</p><p>Link huffed out a laugh, before knocking out the elbow that was keeping her up and away. She tumbled into him, her body half on top of his. She raised her head, her cheeks red. Link raised a finger to poke at them, eliciting a giggle from her and for them to redden more.</p><p>"Link!" She chuckled, surprise in her tone. "What has gotten into you these past hundred years? What happened to my respectful knight?"</p><p>"I don't remember him," Link responded, jokingly. But then Zelda frowned, and he regretted saying such.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Link," she whispered. "I've really taken a lot away from you, haven't I?"</p><p>Link cupped her cheek gently with his right hand, before shaking his head. "No, Zelda, you've given me... <em>so</em> much." He brushed some of her hair off her eyes, then ran his thumb over her cheekbone, just taking her in for a moment. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."</p><p>Zelda's eyes shadowed over as she looked away. "Yes you would. You only nearly died because you were protecting me. You could have lived a beautiful life somewhere else if it weren't for me."</p><p>"Zelda, look at me," Link ordered lightly, bringing his other hand up to join the first in cradling her face. Her troubled eyes met his steady ones. "Haven't I proved to you by now that I'd do it all again if I had to? I'm happy with this outcome, despite it all."</p><p>"But why?" She questioned, breathily.</p><p>"Because any life with you in it is beautiful in my eyes, Zelda," he declared. Zelda's breath caught in her throat at his words.</p><p>"D-does that mean.." she trailed off, unsure of her words.</p><p>"I love you," Link finished, his voice unwavering. His heart pounded as he realized, what if she didn't feel the same? That Kass' teacher was wrong? He closed his eyes in preparation.</p><p>Then he felt a hand bunch around the hem of his shirt. And then, soft lips as they caressed his cheek. Then, the wisps of her breath fanning against his lips as she whispered, "I love you too, Link," before they were replaced by her mouth fitting against his own. That's when he was sure his heart stopped.</p><p>He returned her kiss with gentle lips, pouring his love into it. His hand moved down to her neck, and then slid down her arm to encase her own. She made a content sound as he caressed her bottom lip with both of his, before he pulled away. They had all the time in the world to continue this, but Zelda needed sleep. She tried to chase his lips, to which he put a hand up to block her.</p><p>"Nuh uh, you've been awake for a hundred years, Zel, time to go to sleep," Link teased. She pouted.</p><p>"One more? Please," she requested. "I won't be able to sleep otherwise."</p><p>She had him. He kissed her again, before turning onto his back. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close so her head rested on his shoulder, reminiscent to when it did a century ago. He smiled before kissing her hair. He couldn't do <em>that</em> a hundred years ago.</p><p>"Goodnight, my princess," he breathed.</p><p>"Goodnight, my knight," she responded, before her breath evened out not a minute later. Soon enough, Link joined her.</p><p>- -</p><p>"Get back here!" Link shouted as he ran through Hateno Village. Zelda's twinkling laugh met him as she raced onwards, towards the bridge connecting to his, or should he say <em>their </em>house.</p><p>She gripped onto the Sheikah slate tightly against her chest as she ran, protecting it and the new picture on it. It was a picture of Link mid-falling flat onto his face after stumbling while trying to shield surf from Purah's lab. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide open with fear as he plummeted, and just so happened to be what Zelda captured when she tapped the screen of the camera rune. He looked ridiculous.</p><p>"Delete that picture!" He repeated to her for the tenth time as he followed her over the bridge.</p><p>"Over my dead body!" Zelda called back as she passed their house. Running out of places to go, she began climbing one of the apple trees. Link barked out a laugh.</p><p>"Love, you know I've been climbing trees since I was three, right?" He reached her when she was halfway up the trunk, not being quite as good a climber. He grabbed her leg, getting a fearful yelp from Zelda.</p><p>"No!" She tried to shake him off, but his grip was strong. He pulled her down the bark, before caging her against the tree, breath coming out in puffs from running across the entire village, probably looking insane to the residents.</p><p>"Gotcha," he breathed, a predatory look in his eyes as he ran his hand up her arms to her cheek. Zelda met his gaze with darkened pupils. He was well aware of the position they were in, him trapping her with a leg between both of hers. Blood was quickly rushing south against his will.</p><p>Zelda shot forward and pressed her lips to his, pushing Link back a step with how forceful their lips met. He gasped in surprise, before meeting her passion with his own, pressing her back into the tree while kissing her senseless. She grunted a little at the sting of the bark, before letting it melt into a low moan as Link moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point.</p><p>"Link," she gasped, as her hands roamed over his back, tugging at his blue tunic. "Not, nngh, not out here, people can see us."</p><p>"I saw Manny making out with a girl just yesterday," Link replied before switching his focus back to her heavenly lips, a hand gripping her own.</p><p>"But," she got out between kisses, "that's <em>Manny</em>."</p><p>Link quickly got her point. He pulled away, before picking her up bridal style, the slate and its contents forgotten at the bottom of the tree. Zelda giggled as he brought her inside, and up the loft to their bed. He threw her down gently, before clambering on top of her, keeping his body weight hovering above her while he went back to kissing her.</p><p>Zelda's hands slipped under his tunic, her cold hands feeling like heaven against his burning, over exerted abdomen. He grinned at her tentative, almost feather-light touch.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" she asked, pulling away to gaze at him questioningly.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just you know you can touch me, you have countless times," Link explained, pecking her cheek.</p><p>"But never your bare skin!" she defended, flushing at her words. Link's grin widened, and he pressed himself further into her touch, feeling a shiver in return. It didn't go unnoticed by Zelda. "See?" Her cheeks were bright red.</p><p>Link simply shook his head in disbelief, before lowering back down to kiss her again. Her hands traversed his abdomen, pressing into the ridges of muscle, drawing light groans from him. He nipped at her lip in return, getting her to gasp, and he took that opportunity to reacquaint their tongues. He could taste the honeyed crepes she enjoyed earlier, their sweetness still lingering.</p><p>His tunic got tugged up as her hands ventured upwards. She gave it a slight yank, to which Link pulled away again so he could pull it off. With it now thrown across the loft, Zelda's eyes roamed over him, a hungry gaze settling in her eyes. She seemed to weigh on something for a moment, before gripping her own shirt. Link's eyes widened at her intentions.</p><p>"Zel, are you sure about that?" He questioned, his voice cracking.</p><p>"What? You don't want to see me?"</p><p>Link gulped. "It's not that, I just don't know how much control I will have."</p><p>Zelda blushed. "What if I don't want you to stop?"</p><p>"I—" Link choked, his eyes locking onto her hands as they fiddled with the hems of her shirt. "Do you?"</p><p>"No," she responded, a glint in her eye as she pulled off her tunic. Link's heart pounded in his chest before he realized she wasn't completely bare underneath, she still had undergarments. Though, according to her words, that would soon cease to matter. His mind ran wild just thinking about seeing her naked below him.</p><p>"I can.. I can touch you? Are you sure?" He had to double check.</p><p>"Yes, Link, I want you to. I want <em>you</em>," Zelda told him, before sitting up and cupping his neck, bringing him back to meet her lips. He closed his eyes, pressing his tongue against her lips, begging for re entry, which she permitted. Their tongues danced as Link brought his palms to rest on her ribs, feeling her angelic skin as she shuddered.</p><p>He angled his head to deepen their kiss as he lowered her back down, before redirecting his kisses to her neck, and then further downwards to her collarbones. He nipped and kissed every inch of her skin, before venturing even further, to the cloth that covered her breasts. He glanced back up to her eyes, which were dark with anticipation, before shifting them back down as he edged the fabric away slowly, kissing each inch that was exposed to him as he went. Soon, she was bare to him and he pulled back.</p><p>Goddesses, she was beautiful. Her chest was flushed, and her nipples were hardened in arousal from his gaze, begging for his touch. He whispered a short prayer, before meeting her timid eyes. </p><p>"You are perfect, love," he said with certainty. He brought his lips back to hers, before bringing a tentative hand up her ribs to her right breast, cupping it gently. Zelda hummed into their kiss, her chest raising into his touch. He broke away from her lips, before trailing kisses back down her neck, to her breasts. He kissed her left nipple lightly, before bringing her into his mouth. She moaned in response as his right finger and thumb replicated what he was doing with his tongue. </p><p>"Link," she panted, her fingers clawing marks down his back. Link hummed, looking up and meeting her gaze. Her pupils were blown wide, as he was sure his were. He released her, before switching. "Goddesses, where did you learn this?"</p><p>"Gerudo Town had a class," he responded with a suck. "On <em>voe.</em>"</p><p>Zelda laughed breathily. "Of course. What else have they taught you?"</p><p>Link nipped at her, gaining a yelp, before he crawled back up to her lips. "I'll show you another time. Right now I just want to make love to you."</p><p>She shuddered at his words. "I'm yours," she punctuated with a kiss. Link smiled, kissing her back. Slowly, their clothes were peeled off and thrown in a pile beside the bed.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked for the fifth time, shakily positioning himself at her entrance.</p><p>"<em>Yes, </em>Link," Zelda groaned, and that was all Link needed as he pushed himself in slowly, hissing as he was encompassed by her heat. "Oh." She stiffened in pain as she adjusted, Link's teeth digging into his lip as he kept himself still for her. A few moments later, she relaxed. "Okay, I'm good."</p><p>And with that, Link began to thrust into her, slowly at first but then steadily getting faster when she begged him to. Her cries were met with his groans as he brought them to their peak.</p><p>When they reached that peak, Link was certain there was nothing better in the world than experiencing his princess falling apart in his arms and him following. Afterwards, they lay there, trying to catch their breaths.</p><p>"Wow," Zelda murmured into his neck. Link repeated that sentiment, kissing her forehead. "Is it wrong I want to sleep after that?"</p><p>Link chuckled. "Did I bore you that much, Princess?" </p><p>She slapped his still heaving chest. "Quite the opposite, and you know it."</p><p>"You can sleep, I tired you out enough," Link told her teasingly. He shifted, removing himself from her heat before pulling her close, leaning his head on hers. "I'll take a short nap as well."</p><p>"Good, because I wasn't going to let you leave," Zelda shot back. "Though we should probably get the Sheikah Slate from outside."</p><p>Link grunted, definitely not liking the idea of that. "Later. Sweet dreams, my love."</p><p>Zelda hummed in response, before falling asleep quite quickly. As always, Link didn't take long to follow.</p><p>End.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>